The art of printing images with inkjet technology is relatively well known. In general, an image is produced by emitting ink drops from an inkjet printhead at precise moments such that they impact a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, at a desired location. The printhead is supported by a movable print carriage within a device, such as an inkjet printer, and is caused to reciprocate relative to an advancing print medium and emit ink drops at such times pursuant to commands of a microprocessor or other controller. The timing of the ink drop emissions corresponds to a pattern of pixels of the image being printed. Other than printers, familiar devices incorporating inkjet technology include fax machines, all-in-ones, photo printers, and graphics plotters, to name a few.
A conventional thermal inkjet printhead includes access to a local or remote supply of color or mono ink, a heater chip, a nozzle or orifice plate attached to the heater chip, and an input/output connector, such as a tape automated bond (TAB) circuit, for electrically connecting the heater chip to the printer during use. The heater chip, in turn, typically includes a plurality of thin film resistors or heaters fabricated by deposition, masking and etching techniques on a substrate such as silicon.
To print or emit a single drop of ink, an individual heater is uniquely addressed with a small amount of current to rapidly heat a small volume of ink. This causes the ink to vaporize in a local ink chamber (between the heater and nozzle plate) and be ejected through and projected by the nozzle plate towards the print medium.
As demands for higher resolution and increased printing speed continue, however, heater chips are made smaller with more and denser heater configurations. Thus, heater chip size, fragility, life, and heat dissipation becomes implicated with all future designs. In addition, printheads accrue fewer costs when heater chips use as little energy as possible when firing each heater.
Accordingly, the inkjet printhead arts desire optimum heater configurations requiring little firing energy that support relatively long life, small size, high density, chip stability and good heat dissipation properties.